Full Forward
by evilnat
Summary: Bella meets a hot footy player.  AH BxE **written for the Another 'Ward' on the Barbie one-shot contest**


**Title: Full Forward****  
><strong>**Author: evilnat**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Bella meets a hot footy player.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own anything to do with Aussie Rules football.**

I was on my way to my favourite spot at the local beach to sit and think after a particularly hard day at work. I pulled into a parking spot and got out of my car, pulling my jacket around me. My work clothes weren't very warm, but I wasn't planning on staying long. So I braved the wind and sat on the bonnet of my car, hoping that it wasn't so dirty that it would ruin my work pants, and then I looked out over the water. There was a spectacular storm brewing on the horizon. The lightning crashed over the water and the wind swirled, bending the trees. It was choppy, but the tide hadn't come in too far yet. Surprisingly, even on a stormy winters evening, there were quite a few people out. Dog walkers, runners, and just people strolling along. There were also a few bike riders cruising along the path in front of me mostly heading to the cafés and shops down in the square in front of the jetty.

I closed my eyes and turned my face up to the sky, the wind ripping my hair every direction, probably causing major knots. I could smell the rain coming; it was cleansing.

I worked in a boring office, nothing life changing, but there was always some drama to spoil my day—whether it was the antics of an incompetent co-worker or someone's personal drama spilling into work time. Today had just been tiring, nothing in particular causing my distress, just a longing for the weekend to finally come.

I ignored the noise of the passers-by and the P Platers driving along the Esplanade with their music cranked focusing on the sound of the crashing waves.

My mobile beeped; probably my Mum wondering when I was coming home. Usually she didn't make tea on a Friday night, making it our weekly take away night, so I wasn't too worried about being home late. I sent her a quick text back, letting her know I wouldn't be too long and not to worry about getting anything for me for tea and went back to looking out over the water.

A shirtless jogger was heading in my direction.

"How are ya?" he said as he neared me. I frowned and looked around me; surely he couldn't be talking to me. He was bloody hot. He was really tall, and had messy brownish red hair, bright green eyes and an amazing jaw line. His body was killer: lean but really buff. His shorts hung low on his hips, and I tried not to look too much as he stopped right in front of me.

He grinned at me, "Yeah you. Haven't seen you round here before."

I stared; he had the most perfect teeth I had ever seen.

"I'm Edward. Do you wanna go get a beer with me or something?" He gestured in the general direction of the local pub. His confidence oozed with every word and action he made. It scared the hell out of me.

"No thanks," I said in a quiet voice, "I've gotta get going actually." I stood and moved around my car towards the driver's side.

"Oh, come on. It's Friday night!" He ran his hand through his hair. "Just one drink. My shout?" He was almost giving me a puppy dog look. I shook my head and looked down; he really needed to put a t-shirt on, it was very distracting.

"Sorry, but I have to get going." I don't think I've ever been chatted up by someone so forward before. I opened the door and got in, he was right beside my car now, holding onto the door so I couldn't close it.

"At least tell me your name."

"It's Bella."

He smiled, "Well, Bella, have a top night. Maybe I'll see ya round." And with that, he shut my door and stepped back. I smiled back as I put my seatbelt on and started my car. He stood and watched as I pulled out and drove away.

-oOo-

When I got home, I gave my best friend Rose a call. She had told me earlier in the week that she wanted to go out. Having recently dumped her boyfriend, Roy, she said she needed to go out to help get her mind off of it. We decided to go to a local pub down near the beach rather than to the city; it was cheaper and more my scene. I was glad she had taken that into account when she organised her night.

I got ready, and at 8:30 I said goodbye to my parents and headed out. I told them not to worry if I didn't come home; I'd just stay at Rose's.

Rose was ready when I got to her place and had already called a taxi so that neither of us had to drive. She had a beer in her hand and was slipping her feet into her shoes when the taxi beeped.

"Just give me a sec," she said as she sculled the last of the beer and sat the bottle on the coffee table. "I just have to grab my jacket."

I headed out and told the driver to wait. Rose appeared a couple of minutes later, her blonde hair flying behind her as she trotted down the driveway.

The taxi dropped us off at the pub not far from where I had been parked a couple of hours previously. This particular pub was quite popular on a Friday night, so we pushed our way through the crowd to get a drink at the bar. While waiting I scanned the room to see if I knew anyone. Rose had organised to meet a few of her work mates. Being short had its disadvantages; I really couldn't see much of anything.

There was a footy match on the TV screens around the room, and a band was setting up down the other end, ready to go on later. The place was getting pretty full, so we staked a claim on a high table in the middle of the room.

"Jessica and Angela both said they'd be here tonight," Rose informed me. They both worked with her.

We sat and chatted about nothing in particular for a while before Jessica and Angela rocked up. It looked like Jessica was already off her face; she was slurring and stumbling around. I looked to Angela, hoping she could explain.

"She had after work drinks. I think she had one too many," she said quietly so that Jessica couldn't hear her.

"Jesus, she's not gonna last long tonight," I replied.

Angela nodded and sat up on the seat next to me. We chatted a little, but it was getting quite loud and very busy. Rose bought me another drink and I sipped it, happily people watching from my spot.

When I finished my drink, I decided to brave the line up and get another; I owed Rose one anyway. I made my way to the bar and tried to get a good spot in line. This is where being short really sucked.

I felt a body close to my back, but it wasn't unusual in a crowded bar. But when I felt warm breath on my ear I stiffened.

"Bella." A deep voice whispered, his lips ghosting my ear. It was Edward from earlier at the beach. I gasped and turned around on the spot and had to crane my neck—I was so close to him, and he was so much taller than me. He smiled down at me, his bright green eyes twinkling. He looked even better than he did earlier, his hair all messy, and he was cleanly shaven.

"I hope you didn't blow me off for another bloke?" He smirked. I blushed and looked down; being so close to him, I could only look forward at his chest, his t-shirt pulling across it making me blush even more.

"No. Honestly, I am just here with my friend, Rose," I answered. He was still staring down at me, not in any hurry to step out of my personal space.

"Cullen! You made it!" A voice boomed from across the room. Edward's head snapped up and he looked over mine at whoever had yelled.

"Someone's gotta keep you fuckers in line!" He yelled back. "Wait until coach hears about tonight—all hell's gonna break loose."

He looked back down at me. "Sorry about that; the guys can get pretty rowdy."

"That's okay."

"What are you drinking, luv?" He motioned to the bar behind me. I turned, surprised that I had forgotten about being in line. An opening had appeared in front of us and Edward pushed me into it, practically leaning on me as he did, both his hands on either side of me up on the bar. The bartender looked between the two of us expectantly, waiting for us to order.

"Oh! A schooner of Draught and a Jacks and Coke please," I said.

"And a pint of Pale for me, thanks," Edward added. I swear he had a clear view over my head he was that tall.

Our drinks arrived, and he shoved a fifty dollar note into the bartenders hand before I could hand her my money.

"I can pay for my own drink," I said, still facing forward.

He leaned back down and spoke right in my ear again. "Please," he breathed right into my ear, making me shiver. He was so close I could feel his hard body up against my back. I nodded weakly and grabbed mine and Rose's drinks then tried to turn around. He held me there a moment longer then stepped back letting me go.

Somehow I made it back to Rose with her drink still in the glass, I don't know how, I was in a daze. She was talking to a big guy with short brown hair. She nodded thanks to me for the drink then her eyes went wide, looking behind me. I looked to see what she was looking at and Edward was right there. She looked back at me, and I just shrugged.

"That's Emmett." Edward moved next to me and put his drink down on the table. I nodded. We stood in silence for a little while. Not knowing what to say to each other. He drummed his fingers on the table.

"It's my mate Benny's birthday. Had to come and have a coldie with him, but I reckon we'll get in the shit with our coach. We aren't meant to drink when we're in training," he explained.

"Oh, so you are in a team? Do you play cricket or something?" I asked. He smiled, and I thought for a second he was laughing at me.

"Something like that," he answered. I nodded again. That explained all the tall buff guys here tonight.

Edward ran his fingers through his messy hair, making it look even sexier if that was possible. I tried not to gawk at him too much; he was gorgeous.

I drank some more of my drink and realised I needed to pee.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet; I'll be back," I said.

Thankfully, there was no line in the toilets. Some nights this room was busier than the bar itself, and had a longer wait. I entered a free cubicle and did my business. As I was finishing up, a couple of girls entered the room talking animatedly. I recognised one of them as Jessica; I was surprised she hadn't passed out yet.

"Oh, my god! Can you believe it? I've never seen so many of them in here on a Friday night before," Jessica said excitedly.

"I know! I almost carked it when I walked in and saw them all," the other voice said.

I walked out of my cubicle and to the sink to wash my hands.

"Bella!" Jessica yelled. I turned to her and smiled as I was drying my hands. "I can't believe it! How do you know Edward Cullen?" she asked.

I frowned. "Who's Edward Cullen?"

"He's only one of the hottest footy players out there!" Jessica looked at me like I had lost the plot.

"Footy player?" I really knew nothing about footy or any of the players. I didn't even know what any of them looked like. I smiled to myself and shook my head; he must think I'm so stupid asking if he plays cricket.

"Yeah," the other girl said. "You're a lucky chick. Edward Cullen is never seen with anyone. What I would give to be in your shoes." She looked away dreamily.

I excused myself and made my way back to the bar. The band had begun so the back of the bar was emptier and I could easily make my way back to the table where Rose was still sitting with Emmett. It was really loud, making talking almost impossible. Rose had her mouth right up to Emmett's ear as she spoke to him.

Edward was sitting by himself nodding to the beat of the song, and when he saw me approach he grinned.

"I was about to send out a search party; thought you might have fallen in," he said loudly so that I could hear him.

I laughed, "No, not quite. Seems I'm in the presence of one of the hottest footy players out there and had no idea. One of Rose's work mates bailed me up."

"Are you annoyed?" he asked, looking sheepish.

"No, of course not. It's not your fault that I'm totally unaware in the ways of anything and everything relating to sports," I said.

"I was gonna tell you; I didn't realise you had no idea until you asked me if I played cricket."

"Now that I know your last name, it kinda rings a bell, but other than that I had no idea who you were," I replied honestly.

"I like that you didn't know who I was." He smiled gently. "C'mon, let's go have a gander." He motioned towards the band with his head.

We headed over to the crowded end of the bar. The band was playing classics, like Cold Chisel and Powderfinger, and the crowd was singing along. We found a place to watch, Edward standing behind me again. As the crowd got drunker and louder, Edward got closer to me. Before long, he had his hands on my hips. Occasionally he would lean down and say something into my ear, but for the most part we just watched. I revelled in his closeness.

When the band finished, we headed back to the table that Rose and Emmett were _still_ occupying.

"Do you want another round?" Edward asked.

"Yes please; Jacks and Coke," I answered as he sauntered past me in the direction of the bar.

We had another couple of drinks; all the while Emmett and Rose were oblivious to everything around them. Edward and I chatted, his voice was smooth and deep as he talked about his love of playing footy. He told me about how he was on the injury list due to a knee reconstruction a while back and explained to me a bunch of things about footy that went straight over my head. I realised I was enjoying my time with him a lot. He was forward, but not sleazy, and I felt giddy that someone like Edward might be interested in me.

"I reckon I will have you watching footy in no time. Maybe you can come to a game with me?" he asked.

"Maybe." I answered, making him smile.

He was very easy on the eye and many of the women in the bar would look our way. He seemed used to a lot of attention; it didn't seem to bother him.

Some of his team mates came over to talk to him but mostly left him alone. They were rowdy enough by themselves and Edward didn't seem to mind that he was missing all their fun.

Last drinks were called and the bar was starting to empty out. Rose was still in her bubble with Emmett. They hadn't left each other all night. She was practically sitting in his lap and they were still talking with their heads close together. You wouldn't know by looking at them that they just met a few hours ago.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me close. "Come home with me." It was more a statement than a question.

He gazed intensely down at me, his green eyes looking deep into mine.

I bit my lip. "I don't think I should." His bravado was scaring me off. He was so confident and straight to the point. I'm sure he never really had to try with women before so it was just natural for him. But it terrified me.

"Please, Bella." He ducked so that his eyes were level with mine, and I'm sure he could see the reluctance all over my face. "Say the word and I'll take you home if you're uncomfortable."

From the look in his eyes, I could tell he was telling the truth.

I looked back to Rosalie. It appeared she was not leaving Emmett's side anytime soon. My only other option was a taxi home. But I really didn't want to try and get in without waking my parents. I also wanted to see where this was going. Within the short time we'd spoken he'd had a way of making me feel special.

"Okay," I finally agreed. Edward grinned and pulled me into a hug. I placed them lightly around his waist. His chest was so warm and hard, and his arms held me tight around my shoulders. Being so short my face came right up to his pecs and he didn't seem to mind that he smooshed my head into them.

"Let's go before it rains." He grabbed my hand again and tugged me towards the door. I looked back at Rose who was looking in my direction and waved. She smiled and gave me the universal 'call me' sign. I nodded in return.

"We can walk; I live right round the corner," he said. It was freezing outside compared to inside the stuffy, humid, pub and I shivered a little. Edward noticed and pulled me to him, putting his arm around my shoulder. It felt nice; I fit snugly into his side.

The storm was really close; it was windy and looked like it was about to rain any minute. We walked fast so as to keep warm and get us to Edward's house before the skies opened up, but it was too late. Big rain drops started pelting down on us.

"We're almost there—quick, lets run," Edward said as he grabbed my hand. We rounded a corner, and I realised we were back on the Esplanade where I had been parked earlier that evening.

He dragged me through a gate and up to a front door. We were soaked.

"Come in and I'll grab us some towels," Edward said as he ushered me inside and then ran off up the stairs. I stood in the entry way and looked around. It was a very nice place with modern furnishings and polished floorboards. When he returned with the towels, he grabbed my hand again and dragged me through a lounge room to the kitchen. He had changed, if that's what you call it; he was shirtless with a pair of tracksuit pants hanging low on his hips and bare feet. I leaned against the counter, and he grabbed a towel and patted it gently on my face then rubbed it in my hair, all the while looking me in the eyes.

"I think you may need to change, you must be freezing," he commented. "I'll go find you something to wear." He didn't move, he just continued to stare into my eyes.

"Okay," I answered quietly.

He licked his lips and touched my face with the back of his fingers. Then he bent low and touched his lips to mine so lightly I almost couldn't feel them. I closed my eyes, and held my breath. He then pressed his lips a little firmer to mine, once, twice, then he paused and I opened my eyes. He took a deep breath and slid his hand into the hair at the back of my neck cradling it in his palm, then he attacked my mouth. It was fast, wet and passionate, tongues and lips and the most amazing kiss I had ever had in my life.

He grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me onto the counter, bringing me level with him. Then he grabbed my face with both hands, his thumbs brushing my cheeks and kissed me again. This time it was slow and deep, and made me dizzy.

He pulled away and smiled. "I've wanted to do that all night."

I returned his smile, "Me, too."

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes," he said with a smirk.

We headed up the stairs, and he led me to his bedroom. He shuffled through some drawers then handed me some clothes and pointed me in the direction of his ensuite.

I changed into the t-shirt he gave me but the tracksuit pants looked huge so I didn't bother with them. The t-shirt fell to mid thigh anyway, and I wasn't that cold anymore. I washed my face and tried to tame my hair as best I could by combing my fingers through it. Grabbing my wet clothes and the tracksuit pants, I entered the bedroom. Edward was sitting on his bed leaning back on the headboard looking at his mobile phone. He looked up when I came in. Suddenly I felt very self conscious wearing no pants.

"Where shall I put these?" I held out my clothes. He jumped from the bed and grabbed them from me.

"I'll go put them in the dryer," he answered. "Shit, I didn't even offer you a drink! Can I get you anything?" I shook my head no and he ran out the door, leaving me alone in his bedroom. I looked around his room; it was plainly decorated with a bed, dresser and a TV mounted on the wall. He had some photos and some footy memorabilia on the walls.

I turned around to see him leaning on the door frame with his arms folded watching me. He straightened up and started stalking in my direction. He took my hand in his and pulled me towards the bed. Sitting down, he pulled me between his legs, grabbing me tightly around the waist. My breath caught when I felt his fingers creeping down my back, over my ass and down the back of my thigh. He tickled the bare skin just below my t-shirt and slowly moved his hands back up under the shirt.

I placed my hands flat on his chest as he continued to move his hands higher up my back taking my shirt with them. He moved one hand to the front and slowly grazed his fingers up my stomach, making my breath hitch. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to where his hands had just touched. His lips moved up my front as his hand moved up my back. He leaned back and pulled my t-shirt over my head, leaving me in my bra and underwear, and then returned his mouth to my neck. I hitched my legs over his and straddled him, bringing our bodies closer as he continued.

Tugging on his hair, I pulled his head back and brought our mouths together and kissed him deeply. He moaned and rocked me on his lap seeking some friction.

He then leaned back and rolled us over so that he was on top, pushing his hips into mine, earning a moan from both of us. He trailed wet kisses down my neck and across my chest, sucking on my nipples through the material of my bra. I ran my hands down his back, feeling the muscles move, then back into his hair, scratching his scalp with my nails.

He continued down my body to the waistband of my underwear and pulled them down, all the while following his hands with his mouth kissing my exposed skin. He threw my undies across the room then stood up and quickly removed his tracksuit pants; he was not wearing anything underneath. I removed my bra and threw that over the edge of the bed then scooted myself back so that my head was on the pillows.

Edward crawled back onto the bed and situated himself on top of me again, his mouth meeting mine in another fiery kiss. His tongue hot and wet and probing, and when we needed to breath, he continued back down my neck to my shoulder and back.

He leaned over and opened a drawer next to the bed and pulled out a foil packet. Kneeling, he tore open the condom and rolled it onto himself. He then kissed his way back up my body and positioned himself between my legs.

He stopped and looked me in the eye, asking silent permission to continue. I didn't speak as I grabbed him behind the neck and pulled his mouth down to mine as he pushed into me and moaned loudly into his mouth.

He was swearing as he rocked into me over and over. My body felt like it was on fire... he felt so good. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on.

"I'm close, Bella. Come for me," he cried out. My orgasm tore through me, and after a few more thrusts, Edward was shuddering and moaning my name.

He collapsed next to me panting and then he rolled over and pulled me to him. We lay snuggled together until our breathing finally returned to normal.

I stayed that night and the next; we barely left his bedroom the whole weekend. Eventually Edward dropped my home on Sunday arvo with a promise to call me the next day.

-oOo-

Monday morning saw me wearily return to work. I had a slow morning and couldn't wait for a break at lunch time. Just before I was about to pack up my things and head off in search of something to eat, I received a phone call from the security desk on the ground floor.

"Isabella, there is someone here to see you." I had no appointments and rarely saw anyone from the general public in my role, so I was stumped as to who could be here to see me.

"I'll be right down to meet them," I replied and thanked them for calling me. I grabbed my security pass and headed on down to the lobby.

The elevator doors opened, and I walked out to the waiting area at the front of the building. There sitting on a couch was Edward; he was holding a bouquet of flowers and had a huge smile on his face.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. "How did you know where I worked?"

"I have my ways.," he answered with a smirk. "I brought you these..." He handed me the bouquet and leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips. "...and was wondering if you were free for lunch?"

I nodded. "You caught me at just the right time; I was just preparing to go." I ducked upstairs with my flowers and gathered my things and then we made our way to a nearby restaurant.

Edward was very cute, holding the door for me and insisting he pay. Unfortunately, my lunch break was over in a flash, and I was due back before we knew it. He walked me back to my building.

"Thank you for lunch, Edward," I said. He looked even more gorgeous than I had remembered. He pulled his Ray Bans off so that I could see his eyes.

"It was my pleasure, Bella," he answered. "Go out with me on Friday night?"

Always straight to the point.

"How could I refuse?" I laughed as he leaned down to give me a scorching goodbye kiss.

-oOo-

The rest of the week went in its usual manner. Work was the same as it always was, and once I was home my nights were quiet like they usually were. The only difference was that each night I would receive a call from Edward. He would tell me about his training and his knee and how the 'bloody team doctors didn't know what they were talking about.'

He took me out for a romantic dinner on Friday night. We both dressed up, and he looked amazing in his suit, even if he complained about the 'itchy collar.'

We went back to his place afterward. He was even more handsy than he had been the week before and his kisses had me reeling. I ended up spending most of that weekend in Edward's bed, too. I soon realised he had amazing stamina.

-oOo-

We became very close very quickly and saw a lot of each other. Edward had worked hard to get his knee back to prime condition so that he could play again. I could tell it worried him, but he was hopeful he would be back in top condition soon enough.

He didn't end up playing for the AFL at all that season. His knee was better, but he didn't pass the fitness tests. So instead he played SANFL. I barracked for him at every game he played. He was really very good and so sexy in his short shorts and tight guernsey. I even started wearing Edward's colours and a guernsey with the number 17 on it to games. Rose gave me hell for it, but she couldn't talk; she would wear Emmett's colours to his games, too.

Edward would go to every home game his AFL team played. He never sat with the team officials or with the WAGS (or Wives And Girlfriends of the players); he chose to buy a ticket and sit with the regular punters. I eventually went along with him, and he would tell me all the players' stats and explain the rules when I didn't understand something. If his team was winning, he would yell and whistle and cheer them on. When they were losing, he would yell at the other team or the umpires to "get their fucking act together," and if they _did_ lose, he would say, "if I were playing we would have won." Or "The umpires were rough as guts."

He got recognised a lot, especially when we were at a footy match. People would approach him for a photo or an autograph or just to wish him well with is knee. He took it in his stride but never left me for too long, saying, "better get back to the Missus."

My family loved him. He would come to dinner once a week and charm them with his humour and tell them stories about the other players.

By the next football season, I had moved in to his house. It took him a long time to talk me into it, but I had to admit it was better than living at home with my parents. Edward passed the tests on his knee with flying colours and was back playing for the AFL, so he trained a lot and also travelled for interstate matches. Living with him gave us maximum time together when he was home.

When it got stormy over the ocean, I would sit on the balcony and think, much like the night we first met. Edward would say the lightning attracted me because it was flashy just like him. He was so corny, but I loved him.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Sarita from Sparkly Red Pen for betaing for me. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the contest!**

**Nat**


End file.
